Am I Worth It
by Kelvin Zotigh
Summary: Join Issei as he goes through a life full of good times and bad times and as he developed a relationship with a beautiful devil who shows him that there more in life than he thinks. (Strong and less perverted Issei) Lemons.
1. The Secret

Hello fellow readers, my name is Kelvin Zotigh and this is my first fanfiction. I always wanted a write a fanfiction but never knew how to start. I really enjoy Highschool DxD and thought about making a fanfiction about it. So here it is and of course it is my first time writing so go easy on me, and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1 – THE SECRET

It was the normal morning as Issei went to school. Issei was a normal student and had good grades. He would occasionally get into fights with students bullying other students. Deep down Issei was a good guy and wanted to help people, but each fight he gets into, the students will look at him as a delinquent. One girl in particular sees him as a kind student and has fallen in love with him.

"Tsubaki" Sona calls out making her come out of her thoughts. "Will you please help me with these paperwork?" Tsubaki then went and help sona but not before looking out the window and seeing a certain boy resting under a tree. [One day I'll have the courage to tell you how I feel one day] Tsubaki thought.

[The devil girl is looking at us again] Draig tells Issei in his mind. [I don't care let her, look she probably sees me like everyone else.] Issei replies. "Devils, angels, and fallen angels are all hiding here somewhere in this world and no matter what I do, they always attack me. All I want to do is try to help." says Issei. The school bell rang and Issei went in to end the rest of his day. Class went smoothly until he bump into a certain devil at the gates of the school.

"Still wont accept our offer?" Kiba says with a smile on his face.

"I won't join her peerage or anyone else on the matter, even if my life depend on it. Issei replies.

"That's a shame but we'll see about that" says Kiba.

"yeah….. we will" says Issei confused.

Issei then rushed home hoping not to bump into anyone else. As Issei gets ready for bed, he can't help but wonder what Kiba meant earlier. He may not know what he meant now but something tells him he's going to find out tomorrow.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Tsubaki is also getting ready for bed. She can't help but wonder what the outcome will be if she tells him her secret that she's actually a devil. Will he look at her the same way and maybe accept her feelings or will he sees her as a monster and treat her as a outcast.

The only thing she can think of is if he's going to find out, but what she didn't know is tomorrow will be a crazy day and she'll find out she isn't the only one keeping secrets.

There it is the first chapter hope you enjoyed please leave your reviews and comments and tell me what you think thank you and see you next time.


	2. The Plan

**[A/N] – Hello everyone and welcome to chapter two. I hope you enjoy and please review.**

Chapter 2 – The Plan

It was a normal day at school as Issei looks outside the window while the teacher is talking about the lesson. No matter what Issei does, he can't get what Kiba said yesterday.

" What did he meant that we'll see?"

"Does Gremory plan to do something with me?"

" I have to find out what he meant." Issei thought.

When class ended Issei quickly gather his things and ran out of school but not before passing by both the president and vice president on his way out.

" He's going to find out sooner or later, my question is what power Hyoudou possess?"

"He must have a strong power for Rias to get involve, what do you think Tsubaki? "

Meanwhile Tsubaki can't help but think about a life with Issei causing her to blush slightly. Maybe if he accepts her, they can start a life just for them and no one else. Would they get married, maybe have children? Before Tsubaki can think any further Sona see her blush and snaps her out of it.

"Tsubaki are you Ok?" asked Sona.

"Yes I'm fine, shall we carry on?" Tsubaki replied.

As Issei continues running he stop by the bridge to catch his breath. He then looks around to make sure no one followed.

 **[ partner, I'm sure we're far enough away from all the devils, but I would advise you to be careful I sense a fallen angel nearby.]**

" Okay thanks Draig, but what do I do about the fallen angel?" asked Issei.

 **[ I don't know wait and see what it wants and if it seems like a threat then kill it.]**

Issei then leans over the railings and waits. Meanwhile looking not far away is Koneko and Kiba looking to see the event that is about to take place. Koneko then remembers a conversation they had back in the occult research club with Rias.

 **(Flashback scene)**

 **Meanwhile in the occult research club, Rias is sitting behind her desk while having a heated argument with her peerage. Her peerage consists of Yuuto Kiba as her knight, Koneko Toujou as her rook, and Akeno Himejima as her queen. They were all discussing what to do about Issei Hyoudou.**

" **I don't think this is right, I mean can't we just leave him alone?" Akeno asked Rias.**

" **We're not doing any harm, we just need him for a couple of days that's all." Replied Rias.**

" **I think it's a great idea." Insisted Kiba.**

" **I still think it's wrong, I mean taking another humans life your selfish needs!" cried out Akeno.**

" **Akeno that is enough, do not disobey me or argue against me, you know the situation we are in and what if he process a great power." Yelled Rias.**

" **And what if your wrong, what if he's just a normal boy then what, you just took a innocent life." Akeno yells back.**

" **Akeno stop this instant….. (sign)…. Koneko what do you think?" replied Rias.**

" **I will follow your orders Rias." Koneko says with a hesitant voice.**

" **Good, then it's settled, I'm sorry Akeno but this is the only way." Rias says with a soft voice.**

" **Kiba if you will can you tell the student council our decision and after school take Koneko with you and try to follow Issei and see what he does please ?" Asked Rias.**

" **Yes Rias." Replied Kiba.**

 **( Flashback ends )**

While looking, Kiba notice something wrong with Koneko.

" Hey Koneko something the matter?" he asks.

" Are you sure we're doing the right thing, Akeno didn't seem to like it, and when we told the student council the situation, Tsubaki also didn't seem to like it either." Koneko asked with concern.

" Koneko we went over this, Issei Hyoudou could be dangerous, we need to know if he's a threat or not, but if you want you can go home and…" before Kiba could finish his sentence a figure appear to walk toward Issei.

 **[ Partner the fallen angel appear to be a female stay cautious. ]**

" Um excuse me you're Hyoudou Issei am I correct?" the fallen angel asked.

" Yeah who's asking?" Issei replied in a annoyed tone.

" No one just me , I've been watching you, you seem kind and lonely…. I was wondering if you would be my boyfriend?" she asks.

" What's your name ?" Issei asked back.

" Yuma Amano." She says surprised.

" Well Yuma, I appreciate the offer but I'm not looking for a relationship right now and your not my type but thanks anyway." Issei tells her with a innocent smile on his face.

Issei then started to walk away, trying to avoid any conversations with the fallen angel. When Issei arrived home he thought about how to deal with Rias Gremory and if he has to, the student council. As Issei prepare to go to sleep he couldn't help but wonder who will be his enemies, and who will be his allies. Meanwhile back at the occult research club, Kiba and Koneko returned to report the events that took place.

" So the fallen angel asked him to be her boyfriend, interesting so did you find out if he has a power?" she asks the two devils.

" No but he is definitely hiding something, how shall we approach him?" asked Kiba.

Rias thought for a minute on what to do and how not to create a scene or anger Issei. Then finally she thought of a plan.

" I got it, tomorrow we'll have a stray devil attack Issei that way we'll know what power he process."

Unknowingly to them someone was listening to their plan. Outside the doors was Tsubaki, she didn't agree that what they were planning was right. She wanted to help Issei but she also didn't want to get in trouble with her king and friends. As she looks down to the ground stress out on what to do until she realize there's only one way to protect Issei. Before anyone notice she was there she quickly head home to plan out the next day as she realizes it's going to be a crazy day tomorrow.

 **[A/N] – well there is the second chapter, hope you enjoyed it, please review and no flames please see you in the next chapter.**


	3. THE PAST IS FULL OF PROBLEMS

**[A/N] – Hello everybody I'm back with another chapter, I just wanted to say thank you for all of your support and reviews. Everyone asked me to make the chapters longer, so tell me if this is long enough. Also review, no flames, and enjoy.**

" **Talking"**

 **[ Draig Talking ]**

 **FLASHBACKS**

' **Thinking'**

Chapter 3 – THE PAST IS FULL OF PROBLEMS

 **Sitting on the porch of his house admiring the sky is a eight year old Issei Hyoudou. He started to feel lonely since his best friend Irina had moved away. He had been trying his best to make new friends but had failed. He was deep in his thoughts until he heard a familiar voice that made him smile every time.**

" **Issei sweetie come inside and sit on mommy's lap." Issei's mother said calling out her son.**

 **As Issei went to his mother's lap, he asked a question that's been on his mind lately.**

" **Mommy, why is everyone staying away from me, some of the kids call me a freak." Issei says with some sadness in his voice.**

" **Honey, you're not a freak, the children are just jealous because your special. Remember that I will always love you. To me you're my special sweet little prince." Replied his mother with complete love in her heart.**

" **I love you too mommy you're my kind and beautiful queen." said Issei with a smile on his face.**

 **Living in a small house on the edge of the town was only Issei and his mother. Being little and young he never left his mother's side, they would spend every second of their life together. Issei's mother was having trouble with money and would sometimes couldn't afford to pay the mortgage. Anytime Issei would want something she would get it for him in a instant. She also only could afford one bed so she had Issei sleep with her every night. As for Issei's father, he left them when he was born.**

 **( At the park )**

 **One afternoon Issei's mother thought it was a good idea to take Issei to the park to make friends. As they got there Issei mother's got a phone call.**

" **Okay honey have fun and remember to be polite...hello?"**

 **As Issei went ahead to the park, he started to ask kids if he could play with them. Some rejected him while others called him names. He then gave up and sat under a tree and watch everyone playing. He then saw a girl sitting by herself at a table. He decided one last time to make friends and went up to her.**

" **Um….. are you ok, can I play with you?" asked Issei nervously, the little girl nodded.**

" **What do you want to play?" asked Issei.**

" **I was thinking chess, would that be okay?" asked the little girl shyly.**

" **sure…. Um may I ask what's your name?" asked Issei.**

" **Tell you what, if you can beat me I'll tell you, deal?" challenged the little girl.**

 **A couple of hours passed as Issei played with his new friend. Eventually Issei beat the little girl and it was time to go home.**

" **I had fun today thank you." the little girl said with a smile making Issei blush a little bit.**

" **Wait, you said if I win you would tell me your name." Issei said wanting to know who he made friends with.**

" **Right as promised, my name is Sona Sitri. I hope to see you next time um….." Sona asked while tilting her head.**

" **Issei…. Issei Hyoudou." Issei told his new friend.**

" **Well Issei till next time." Sona said as she ran off.**

 **As Issei was ready to go home, he found his mother looed a little freaked out. But when she looked at her son, she returned to her normal self.**

" **Issei dear did you have fun today?" asked Issei's mother.**

" **Yes mommy." Issei said as he yawned.**

" **Come now let's go to bed." Issei's mother said as she carried Issei back home.**

 **( At Issei's home )**

 **As Issei and his mother lied in their bed together Issei was telling her all about his day and his new friend. Issei couldn't help but continue to yawn as he snuggle against his mother's chest and smile as they went to sleep. As Issei normally woke up to his mother's sweet, smooth, and soft voice, he instead opens his eyes to see her talking on the phone looking a little stressed. As she was Issei up, she quickly hung up the phone and smile.**

" **Are you hungry Issei sweetie?" she asked as she went over to hug him.**

 **As she hugged him, he couldn't help but notice tears coming out of her eyes.**

 **It was the next week and without Irina the only thing Issei would do everyday is eat a snack while sitting outside. Issei also haven't been to the park since he first met Sona because his mother told him to stay indoors for now on. He didn't care because today was a special day, it was his mother's birthday. Issei had been planning on what to give her, he wanted to give her something that showed how much he loved her. He been working very hard but finally made the perfect gift. As Issei was very excited to give his gift he can't help but continue to feel something wrong with his mother.**

 **For the past few days she have been getting anonymous calls threatening her and her son which explains why she hadn't been herself lately. She hadn't thought too much about it but as the call kept continuing she started to get paranoid. Then the most recent call she got was how the caller told her that he would kill her son. She had called the police but they thought she was crazy and ignore her. With no help the only thing she could do is be scared and wait for the worst. As nighttime came the Hyoudou household was filled with creepy silence.**

 **( Issei POV )**

 **The house was completely quiet as I grab my gift ready to give to my mommy. As I slowly walked down the stairs I started to hear crying, then finally when I got at the bottom of stairs steps I suddenly heard a loud noise fall to the ground. As I rush to see what happened, what I see shocked me to death. I saw my mother on the ground. I dropped my present I rushed over to her and found she cut her wrists.**

" **Mommy!" I cried out.**

" **MOMMY !"**

" **MOMMY !"**

 **Those were the only words that could come out. As I hugged her I heard a faint voice saying my name.**

" **Sweetie I'm sorry, please forgive me, I guess I couldn't handle all this pressure." she said**

" **Mommy please don't leave me, I don't want to be alone!" I said with tears coming out of my eyes.**

 **I quickly got up and grab my gift to show her.**

" **Look mommy I made you this." I said as I tried to hold back my tears but they kept coming and coming.**

 **As I hold up my gift, it was heart carved from glass that said I love you.**

" **You made this for me, I love it." she said as I saw tears coming out of her eyes as well.**

" **I love you Issei you're the greatest gift I could ever asked for. I want you to remember something never forget I will always love you no matter what choice you make." she said with her eyes closed.**

 **As I feel her body getting weak, her last words were enough to me cry non stop.**

 **Her last were : goodbye my prince**

 **He replied with all his heart : goodbye my queen until we meet again.**

( Present time )

" AHHHHH!" screamed Issei as he woke up from the nightmare **.** Issei sat up to find himself in his room on his bed.

 **[ Partner are you ok, your heart beat is speeding up I suggest you calm down and talk to me. ]**

" The same nightmare every night draig, when will it all stop. It wasn't till a couple of days that's I understood what spooked my mother. Some bitch thinks he could scare my mother and gets away with it, well one day I'll find you and I'll make you pay." Issei said with anger in his heart.

Issei then got up and took a shower and as he got out to look at the mirror the only thing he saw was his body full of scars from all of his battles and right in the middle of his chest is a green gem representing a dragon heart in which he gave up his real heart for in a fierce battle between three stray devils. Having a dragon heart, he'll sometimes pass out due to lack of stamina.

As he touched his heart, he thought to himself. ' I guess I'm really am a freak, maybe a monster even.'

He soon dressed and walked to school. As he was walking he felt a presence of a devil and somehow cats. He quickly ran around the corner and as she quickly tried to follow him, she bumps in to him and falls to the ground accidentally giving him a peak at her white with pink stripes panties.

" So you're who Rias Gremory sent to follow me, who are you and what do you want with me?" asked Issei.

" Ko…Ko….Koneko." she said with a hint of fear.

" Well Koneko, tell me what do Rias Gremory want with me?" he said hoping for a explanation.

" I'm not allowed to say." Replied Koneko.

" Well I have no intention of hurting any of you but just in case how about you send your master a message for me." Issei said with a smirk as he summoned his boosted gear.

With wide eyes Koneko tried to speak. " You're….You're …." But before she could finish her sentence Issei interrupts her.

" I want you to tell Rias to stay away from me and if she or anyone attacks me, they'll regret it." Issei said trying to scare Koneko.

Immediately she got up and rushed to school ready to tell Rias the new information she has about Issei Hyoudou. On her way she was trying to think how to tell Rias without creating a panic.

' He…he…he's the Red Dragon Emperor.' Thought Koneko.

( At school )

As Koneko finally got to school, she immediately went to the club room. But as she opens the door she sees the student council and Rias's brother Sirzechs Lucifer in there as well. As she looks around she notices that Sona's queen was the only one that wasn't accountable.

" Koneko I'm glad you're here, we're about ready for preparations for after school." Announced Rias.

" Rias listen to me….we….." Koneko said before she was interrupted.

" Not now Koneko I'm about to go over the Plan." Rias said not knowing what Koneko was about to say was extremely important.

" Now after school, we're going to try to have Issei go to the location of where the stray devil is waiting for him. Then once he's dead, My brother will take him to the underworld to examine him to see if he has something that can be useful. If he does then I'll reincarnate him as my pawn. Any questions?" Rias told everyone.

" Yes, why do you need us here?" asked Sona while she readjusted her glasses.

" I just want to inform you so you won't interfere." Rias told Sona and her peerage.

" What makes you think we'll interfere?" asked Sona.

" Well for one thing, when we told you about Issei Hyoudou, you also seem very interested like you know something. And another thing is the fact that your queen isn't here.

" I'll have you know that Tsubaki called in sick today." Sona replied somewhat annoyed.

As both Sona and Rias looked at each other with releasing both of their own aura, it wasn't till Sirzech interfere that they both calmed themselves.

" We'll discuss this later, now all of you should go straight to your classes." Sirzech commands everyone.

( After School )

While everyone the occult research club gets ready to capture Issei, near the location of the stray devil , a certain devil had other plans.

' It should be here somewhere, maybe I should go back and searching harder.' Thought Tsubaki.

Tsubaki had a plan to tell Issei what was waiting for him, but since she couldn't find him, she decided to take matters into her own hand and kill the stray devil. Just as she turns around, she was now staring in the face of the stray devil. Scared and unable to move, she falls on her knees and closed her eyes and prepare for the worst.

' please someone save me' she thought as she felt tears coming out of her eyes.

With her eyes closed the only thing she can hear was something being cut up. As she opens her eyes to peek the only thing she saw was a red armor that looked similar to a dragon. Instantly she knew what she was looking at, the Red Dragon Emperor. She started to crawl backwards in fear until she saw it extended it's hand to help. Soon she started to blush, as she was about to grab it's hand to pull herself up she saw a explosive hitting it making it go back a couple feet, then another making it fall to it's knees.

" You Red Dragon Emperor stand down and maybe we'll go easy on you." Announced Sirzech.

As everyone arrives, they look to see the stray devil's body parts all over the place, Tsubaki on the ground surprised, and the red dragon emperor just inches away making it look like it was going to harm her. As soon as everyone processed what was happening, the student council as well as Kiba and Akeno all got in a battle stance. While Rias and Koneko tried to catch up, Koneko was trying to get Rias's attention.

" Rias please listen to me, I have very important information about Issei." Koneko said trying her best to get her attention.

" Koneko just wait until after the mission, then I'll listen. I'm started to get annoyed by you." Replied Rias as they both finally made it only to see everyone fighting the Red Dragon Emperor.

" Brother what has happened?" asked Rias as she was looking around.

" Rias stay back it's too dangerous" yelled Sirzech.

Sirzech then fired multiple demonic energy at the Red Dragon Emperor as everybody started to charge at him. The Red Dragon Emperor then spouted out it's dragon wings and started to fly up to the sky. As everyone did the same they started to fight.

" Rias I'm begging you listen to me!" Cried out Koneko.

" Koneko stop." Rias says as she finally had enough.

" But Issei…."

" Stop!"

" Issei is…"

" stop!"

" Issei is…"

" Koneko I have had enough of you, now go back to the clubhouse and stay there!" Rias yelled at Koneko.

While they were arguing Sirzech tackled the Red Dragon Emperor down to the ground, everyone stood back and watch as the two go at it. Suddenly a red and gold blade came out of the Red Dragon Emperor left hand as he charge at full speed towards Sirzech. Sirzech manage to dodge it and fired a massive energy at it's back making it fall back to it's knees.

" Red Dragon Emperor as punishment for attempted murder I hear by sentence you to death." Sirzech said as he summoned another demonic energy.

" Wait Issei is the Red Dragon Emperor!" Koneko yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

As everyone stopped they all looked at Issei who was on the ground injured. Shocked about what they just heard Issei saw a opening to escape as he whipped out a dragon like chain and wrap it around Sirzech's throat to pull him to the ground as well. Issei then disappeared by creating a fire ball bright enough to blind everyone temporary so he could fly away. As everyone regained their eyesight back, they all settled down and think about what they just learned.

" Tsubaki are you alright, are you hurt?" Sona asked as she ran towards her friend.

Tsubaki didn't hear anything as she was busy with her thoughts.

' Issei…I hope your alright.' Thought Tsubaki.

( Issei's house )

As Issei open his bedroom door he collapsed near his bed feeling weak. His armor then disappeared and he was now in his school uniform covered in his own blood.

" Fuck I thought it was going to be simple, save the girl, defeat the enemy. Not save the girl, defeat the enemy and get my ass kicked." Issei said as he tried to get to his bed.

Ise-san you're here?" asked a certain blonde hair girl that Issei cherish as one of his most closest friend.

" Asia I'm in here." Issei groaned as he saw her rushed to his side to heal him.

As Asia was using her twilight healing on Issei, she started to tear up and asking him multiple questions like what happened. Not wanting to worried her, he just brushed it off and said it was a school fight. After she was done healing him she couldn't help but hug his waist while starting to cry.

" Ise-san please promise me that whatever situation you're getting into, that you'll be okay, I don't want to lose you." Begged Asia.

" Alright, alright I'll be more careful, remember what I promised that I'll be the last one standing when this is all over." Issei said cheering up Asia.

" Now can you please let me rest I'm a bit sleeping." Issei said closing his eyes wondering if he shows up at school tomorrow they'll try to attack him or worse Asia.

It's been a while since he met Asia, back then Asia was alone and need a place to stay and Issei was more happy to help. As time past Issei would protected Asia from any danger and Asia would always heal Issei if he's hurt. Issei would think of Asia as more of a sister than a friend, same goes for Asia as she sees Issei as a brother. As Issei would go to school, Asia would stay home and take care of the house while he was gone.

The next day came as school was about to end for the day. As Issei grab his things from his desk, a piece of paper dropped on the ground. As Issei read the note, he couldn't help but be confused about what it said. It told him to come to the roof after school. While he was about to leave the classroom he was stopped by the last people Issei wanted to see today.

" What do you want Gremory didn't your pet cat told you to stay away from me." Issei said with a hint of anger.

" Please do not insult my servants like that." Replied Rias.

" You mean slaves." Issei said smirking.

" Look we wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday but if you allow me to explain than I'm sure….." Rias was the cut off by Issei.

" let me stop you there, I forgive you." Issei said making Rias smile.

" But that does not make us friends, I do not like you or your slaves and if I was you I would stay away and never talk to me. Am I clear?" Issei told her as he walked away.

" What about Sona and her peerage?" asked Rias.

" They're a different story, unlike you they didn't try to murder me or follow me everywhere. Now if you excuse me I have somewhere to be." Issei said not facing them.

As Issei open the door to the roof, he looked around to make sure it wasn't a trap. The only thing he saw was a certain devil that he knew watched him a lot.

" Shinra-sempai is it, well I'm here do you want anything." Issei said while looking at the sunset.

" Um….. you can call me Tsubaki if you want." Tsubaki replied trying to hide her blush.

" Beautiful isn't it, the sunset I mean." Tsubaki said blushing even more.

" Yeah it is, I got your letter did you need anything. If this is about yesterday, it's completely fine I'm just hope you're okay." Issei said.

" Um….. yes there is something I need you to know." Tsubaki said closing her eyes ready to tell the boy of her dreams how she truly feels about him.

" Hyoudou-kun … I …. I…. I love you so you please go out with me?" Tsubaki asked scared to find out his answer.

 **[A/N] – Well there you have it, hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long I was busy with school and studying. But I'll try to update more if I can, until then.**


	4. A STARTING LOVE

**[ A/N ] – Hey everybody just wanted to say thank you for all of your support and here's the next chapter.**

" **Talking"**

 **[ Draig Talking ]**

 **FLASHBACKS**

' **Thinking'**

Chapter 4 – A STARTING LOVE

As Issei lays back on his bed with only the moonlight lighting though his bedroom window, he starts to remember what just happened a couple of hours ago.

 **FLASHBACKS**

" **Wait what did you say just now?" Issei asked trying comprehend on what going on.**

" **I said if you'll go out with me." Tsubaki reminding Issei.**

" **Okay but why me, I mean there are plenty of other guys who would be happy to go out with you and yet you decide to choose someone like me." Issei said trying to end the conversation that is making him uncomfortable.**

" **I know but…." Tsubaki replied trying to think of the right words.**

" **But…." Issei said curiously.**

" **But Hyoudou-kun you're different. Most of the boys here and perverted and disrespectful, but you….You're different, you're kind and you protect people. People who you don't even know. Just yesterday you saved me from that stray devil…..why?" said Tsubaki.**

" **I don't know, if I didn't you would've died, and how do you know I protect people….wait have you been watching me as well." Issei said trying to control the tone of his voice.**

" **Yes but for different reasons, I didn't watch you because of your power, I watched you because I fell in love with you." Tsubaki replied.**

 **As Tsubaki was taking some steps back feeling a dark aura from Issei, Unknowingly she was now near the railings on the edge of the roof. Meanwhile Issei was trying to calm down and continue to listen to what the devil in front of him had to say. As he finally cleared his mind, he starts to notice Tsubaki who looked like she was about to break down in tears.**

" **Um…hey Tsubaki…." Issei said trying to get her attention.**

" **I'm s…s…sorry, I may have not made a good first impression but I promise you I had no intention of hurting you s…s…so please forgive me." Tsubaki said not hearing Issei.**

 **As she took one last step back, she begins to lose her balance and was about to fall over the railings. As Issei notice it he began to run towards her to catch her.**

" **TSUBAKI!" Issei yelled.**

 **As Tsubaki almost fell off Issei grabbed her hand and pulled her close to his chest and immediately wrapping her Shaking body in his arms giving her a tight hug. Tsubaki now realize she was in the arms of the boy she just confessed to, she couldn't help but return the hug. Now seeing it was night time she began to close her eyes and hug tighter feeling safe in his arms.**

" **Are you okay?" Issei whispered in to her ear trying to not interrupt the calm silence.**

" **My heart is beating fast but yes I'm fine." Replied Tsubaki trying not to fall asleep.**

 **As they stood there for what seem to be forever, Issei who was now thinking very hard, finally came to a conclusion.**

" **Are you serious?" Issei asked surprising the girl.**

" **Huh….!" Said Tsubaki who was now wide eyed.**

" **About dating me." Issei said.**

" **Yes I am." Replied Tsubaki as she looked up at Issei's eyes and started to blush.**

" **But are you okay with someone like me? I mean I'm not really that special, there are plenty of other guys like um….there that guy in the student council with you." Issei said trying to reason with her.**

" **No." Was the only thing that came out of her mouth.**

" **Um…okay what about the prince of Kouh high Yuuto Kiba, he seems okay I guess." Issei said.**

" **Um how about no." Replied Tsubaki again.**

" **If I continue to list some guys, are you going to continue to say no?" asked Issei.**

" **Yes." Said Tsubaki determined to be with Issei.**

" **Fine then I will go out with you." Issei said turning his head to hide the light blush he had.**

" **Huh." Tsubaki said even more surprised.**

" **I mean if your okay with me but I have to be honest I might disappointed you but…."**

 **Issei was then interrupted but something soft and warm on his lips. As he looked to see what was on his lips, he was shocked to see Tsubaki kissing him. As he looked closer he couldn't help but see tears falling down her beautiful face.**

" **Why are you crying?" Issei asked as he pulls back a little.**

" **B…Because this is like a dream come true for me. I….I cant help it, this entire time I was worried you might not accept my feelings." Tsubaki said as she continued to cry.**

" **Well don't cry because this isn't a dream, it's reality." Replied Issei as he wiped away her tears with his jacket sleeves.**

" **Plus I don't want to see a pretty face like yours crying okay." Issei added as he was about to return her kiss.**

 **As they continue to kiss they didn't bother to realize how late it was as to them it was just the two of them in their own world. As they pulled back from the lack of oxygen, Issei couldn't help but chuckled at seeing Tsubaki's flustered face. As Tsubaki regained her attention to the real world she started to shiver from the cold wind. It wasn't till Issei wrapped his school jacket around her that she started to feel warm and comfortable.**

" **We should probably head back, we have school tomorrow and it's getting late." Issei said as he took Tsubaki's hand to walk her home.**

 **As they made their way to Tsubaki home, they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.**

" **Wait Hyoudou…I mean Issei you forgot your jacket." Tsubaki remember as she open her door.**

" **Keep it, just give it back tomorrow before school." Issei said as he continued to walk home.**

 **FLASHBACKS ENDS**

On his bed Issei begins to fall asleep.

' So I'm now in my first relationship. I don't know why, but I feel somewhat nervous yet happy, but why?' Thought Issei as he closed his eyes to sleep.

Meanwhile at Tsubaki's house, as Tsubaki got out of the shower to get some rest, she didn't know what came over her as she suddenly put on Issei's jacket while wearing nothing but her underwear underneath. As she laid back on her bed she started to blush by the scent left on his jacket. It smelled like fire, strange but relaxing.

As the next morning came, Issei walked to school with only one thing on his mind, his first girlfriend Tsubaki. As he entered the classroom he saw his jacket folded neatly on his desk.

' Tsubaki must have dropped it off this morning.' He thought as he put it on.

' She must have also washed it as well.' As it smelled like flowers.

As he was about to smile from the kind gesture from his girlfriend, he suddenly saw the Gremory queen walking towards him.

' Oh great.' He thought not wanting to see any of Rias's peerage today or ever.

" May I help you ?" Issei asked irritated.

" Hello my name is….." the girl bowing down trying to introduce herself before be interrupted by Issei.

" Yeah I know who you are, you're Akeno Himejima. What do you want?" Issei asked.

Feeling a little terrified from the harsh tone of his voice, she continued to speak.

" I was wondering if you would visit the old school building with me today, we have something to discuss with you." Akeno said.

" And what makes you think I'll go with you?" Issei asked turning his head away from her.

" It be best not to discuss this here." Akeno said noticing some of the students looking towards them.

" *sign* fine I'll go, after school." Issei replied.

As Akeno left Draig suddenly talked to Issei in his mind.

 **[ Partner did you feel her presence?]**

' Yeah, both devil and fallen angel.' Thought Issei

' So what's your story?' Issei continue to think to himself.

As classes ended Issei forced himself to go to the old school building. As he got there he felt everyone's presences and somehow three who was much more stronger. As he was about to open the door he heard yelling.

' I don't want to go in.' Issei thought talking to Draig again.

 **[ You did say you'll go.]**

' Yeah but I said it so she'll stop pestering me.'

 **[ Just go and get it over with.]**

 **[ Remember the more you stay out late, the more your friend will get worried.]**

' Yeah I know.' Thought Issei as he was thinking about Asia.

 **[ Good, now I'm going back to sleep, wake me up if something interesting happens.]**

' Lazy dragon.' Thought Issei as he open the door only to find the yelling to stop, and everyone starring at him.

" Ah Issei…" Rias said before being interrupted.

" Hyoudou, only my friends call me Issei." Issei said glaring at the devil sitting behind a desk.

" *sign* look your queen asked me to come here, but as I can see you look busy so I'll just take my leave." Issei said trying to get out of the room.

" No you're not disturbing us please come in." Rias said sounding a little terrified.

As Issei looked around to see who's present, he noticed Rias and her peerage, Sirzech, a beautiful silver hair woman in a maid outfit and a blonde hair guy.

" Brother if you will." Rias said looking at her brother.

" Of course, Grayfia, Riser I think it's time to leave. We'll discuss more of this back in the underworld." Sirzech said while summoning a magic circle.

" But wait I'm not done talking to Rias. Besides who is this fool." Riser said while pointing at Issei.

" Riser come now, as I said we'll continue this in the underworld." Sirzech said.

" Fine but I'll come back tomorrow to continue this discussion until then Rias dear." Riser said as he left from a magic circle full of flames.

" Well now that that's out of the way, what do you want Gremory and hurry I places to be and people to see." Issei said giving Rias a board look.

" Ah yes…." Rias said as she stood up from behind the desk.

" We would sincerely like to apologize for our actions and would like your forgiveness please." Rias said in a soft tone.

" I thought we talked about this yesterday, you tried to kill me but instead almost killed someone else." Issei said leaning on a wall.

" I know but if you let me tell you the situation we were in you would understand." Rias said.

' Damn, does this girl ever give up.' Issei thought.

" Fine I'll listen to what you have to say. But if what you say is not good enough then you'll leave me alone for now on. Now tell me why you had to kill me.

" Okay it started with a engagement I have with Riser Phoenix, the man you just met. I had no intention of hurting you, it's just that I felt a strong presence from you that I thought that if I had you join my peerage you could help me. The thing was I didn't know how to approach you on the topic. So I thought that maybe if you died and I revived you, you had no choice but to help. I'm very grateful that you didn't harm us after the incident, but can you find it in your heart to forgive us ." Rias explains as she and her peerage bowed for forgiveness.

' Well Draig, what do you think?' Thought Issei

 **[ *snore* Hmm what?]**

' Were you even listening?'

 **[ Of course I was, I think she made a good reason.]**

' Yeah but I wish she would at least talked to me.'

 **[ Would you believed her if she did?]**

' good point.'

' But still how much does she know, she knows about my presence, she knows my name, and she now knows I'm the Red Dragon Emperor. But does she know about Asia?'

" before I make my decision." Issei announced making everyone look at him.

" Yes?" Rias asked.

" How much do you know about me?" asked Issei.

Looking worried she told the truth.

" Everything, we know about your mother and I'm truly sorry about that and we know about the Twilight healer and I promise we will never harm her ever." Rias said to Issei.

' Good, they don't know about Tsubaki confessing to me, that's a relief.' Issei thought.

Looking a little stressed Issei rubbed his face and came to a conclusion.

" Are you serious about all of this, you sorry and won't harm my friend." Issei asked.

" Yes of course one hundred percent." Rias said.

" Fine I forgive you but please don't do it again." Issei said as went for the door.

As everyone looked relived Rias spoke up one more time.

" Thank you Hyoudou, I hope we can become friends." Rias said smiling.

As Issei open the door, he stopped and looked at everyone.

" Issei, you can call me Issei, and I'll see what I can do to help you with Riser." Issei said shocking everyone and leaving.

While walking to the school Gates, he saw Tsubaki waiting for him. He then blush as the wind flowed through her long beautiful hair making her look more beautiful than ever.

" Tsubaki hi, were you waiting for me?" Issei asked.

" Of course I mean I was wondering if you would like to walk home together, I mean if you want." Tsubaki said blushing for asking for such a embarrassing request.

" Sure I would love to." Issei smiled as he held his girlfriend's small but warm hand.

On their way home they both talked about each other's day and other topics. Soon they got to the point where they discuss their relationship.

" So you want to keep it a secret, but why?" Tsubaki asked confused.

" Just for a little while, it's just…I don't want people to look at you differently because of me. I haven't really made a good first impression on your friends or anyone on the matter." Issei said looking down.

" Yeah but I don't care what people think, if they hate you then let them, just know that I will always love you no matter what." Tsubaki said while holding Issei's hand tighter.

" But…."Issei protest.

" No buts, if there's a problem in the way, we'll get through it together. Issei please I care about you. You're the only person who matter most to me. Which is why I love you." Tsubaki said walking in front of Issei to give him a passionate kiss.

As they pulled back, they left a trail of saliva between them.

" What's wrong you didn't like it." Tsubaki asked her boyfriend.

" No it's just I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you." Issei said making Tsubaki blush.

" Can you promise me something Tsubaki." Issei asked looking into her eyes.

" What." Replied Tsubaki.

" Promise me you will never change. You're perfect the way you are. You're smart, strong, beautiful, I couldn't asked for a better girlfriend than you." Issei said.

" Idiot how can you say something so embarrassing." Tsubaki said trying to stop herself from crying from her boyfriend's kind words.

As they continue to walk home, they walked in silence not needing to talk as their hands stayed en twined. Finally they made it to Tsubaki's house. As Issei was about to leave, he noticed Tsubaki didn't let go of his hand.

" Um Tsubaki?" Issei asked.

" It's getting late um…..and I don't want to be alone tonight so please will you stay with me, just for tonight." Tsubaki asked blushing so hard it was making her face look like a tomato.

' Asia going to be so mad if I don't come home, but Tsubaki looks so cute blushing like that, how can I ever refuse.' Thought Issei.

" Sure I would love to." Issei said making Tsubaki happy.

" Great then I'll also make dinner for you as well." Tsubaki said pulling Issei inside.

' I don't know what I did to deserve someone like her, but one thing for certain, I haven't felt this happy since my mom was alive.' Issei thought as he closed the door behind them.


	5. How Important You Are To Me

**[ A/N] – Hello readers thanks for your support and feedback. Here's the next chapter and I have a important message for all of you. I made a decision that I'm going to continue this story and try my best in future chapters because I really do want to make a story that you all can enjoy. Also don't forget to read the author note at the end of the chapter.**

 **[WARNING CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON]**

 **[WARNING CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON]**

" **Talking"**

 **[ Draig Talking ]**

 **FLASHBACKS**

' **Thinking'**

Chapter 5 – How Important You Are To Me

When stepping into Tsubaki's home, Issei thought he was going to stay there for a couple of minutes to talk, but ended up staying longer when Tsubaki offered to cook dinner for the both of them.

" You don't need to go through the trouble Tsubaki." Issei said wanting to get home before Asia gets mad.

" No please let me, plus I've always wanted to cook for someone." Tsubaki said blushing at the thought of cooking for special someone.

As Tsubaki went to the kitchen to prepare the food , Issei went and sat down in the living room uncomfortably. Just as he was about to relax, his cell phone rang and he checked the screen to see who was calling.

' Asia, probably ready to scold me for staying out late.' Issei thought as he turned off his phone.

" Is everything okay?" Tsubaki asked startling Issei.

" Yeah, why are you asking?" replied Issei.

As Issei turned around to face his girlfriend, he blushed at the sight of seeing Tsubaki wearing a apron.

" Well it seems like something bothering you, I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable or anything." Tsubaki said sitting inches away from Issei.

" No it's nothing, I'm happy to be here." Issei said making Tsubaki smile.

As the sat together in silence they both were trying to come up with a conversation to have.

" So how's the food coming along?" asked Issei.

" It's coming along great in fact it's ready, I just need it to cool down." Said Tsubaki.

As they continue to sit in silence, Issei decided to be a little Bold and move closer to Tsubaki. As Tsubaki notice what Issei was doing, she decided to do the same and as they got close enough she laid her head on his shoulder. As she closed her eyes to relax, she heard Issei's stomach growled. The next thing she knew it, she couldn't help but laugh.

" I'm sorry Issei I couldn't help it." Tsubaki said trying to calm herself.

During eating Issei's phone continue to rang but he ignore it wanting nothing more than to spend time with the woman he love. After eating, they both sat back on the couch again only siting close together this time. Tsubaki then asked Issei to do something she always wanted him to do.

" You want me to what?" Issei said surprised and confused by his girlfriend's request.

" I want you to lay your head on my lap, I mean if you want." Tsubaki replied trying to make a cute face for her boyfriend.

As Issei granted her request by laying on her lap, he started to fall asleep from its warm and soft feeling. What made Issei more relaxed was Tsubaki patting and brushing his head with her fingers. As he turned to look up at her, he touched her warm cheeks and started feel her hair.

" Do you like my hair?" asked Tsubaki who was loving this romantic moment hoping it will never end.

" Your hair is very long and beautiful." Issei replied as the both enjoyed each other company.

" Issei, I need to ask you about something." Tsubaki said looking serious.

" Sure what is it?" Issei asked as he sat up straight.

" I know we both agreed on keeping our relationship a secret, but I have to tell Sona, she's my master I tell her everything, so please can I?" Tsubaki asked.

" You must really care about her if you tell her everything." Issei replied.

" I do, I really do. You see I've known her for a long time since I was a child. She would stay by my side and help me and since then I promise myself I would do the same for her." Tsubaki said looking into Issei's eyes.

" If you really trust her then I guess it's okay." Issei said as he became more bolder bringing Tsubaki closer and wrapping her in a hug.

As Tsubaki return the hug, she decided to ask Issei something that's been bothering her.

" You don't trust a lot of people do you?" asked Tsubaki who's question made Issei let go of her.

As Tsubaki looked at Issei, she noticed his hair was covering his eyes and he was frowning.

" Why would you ask something like that." Issei said in a slightly angered voice.

" I didn't mean it like that, it's just…" Tsubaki said trying to not make Issei upset.

" You know what, it's getting late I should go I have someone waiting for me but thank you for dinner it was really good." Issei said as he was walking towards the door.

" Wait I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Issei please forgive me, don't leave." Tsubaki said about to cry.

As Issei's other hand touch the doorknob, Tsubaki tries to stop him by embracing him in a hug. As Issei calmed down, the only thing he could hear was Tsubaki sobbing.

" P….Please don't…*sniff*…leave. I…I was out…*sniff*….. of place I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry if I offended you." Tsubaki said trying to stop herself from crying by wiping away her tears but couldn't.

She hadn't cried like this since she was a little girl. She felt like the worst person ever. Finally she was dating the boy she fell in love with for along time and already they had their first argument.

" You didn't offend me." Issei said turning around to run his fingers through Tsubaki's soft hair.

" It's just I grew up having some trust issues. It's just when I trust someone, they turn their backs against me and break my trust. I even had friends who broke my trust. So it's hard to find someone that would stay by my side." Issei said honestly.

As Issei pulled Tsubaki back to the couch he held her tightly and wiped away her tears.

" Tsubaki can I ask you something, and you have to answer honestly with all of your heart." Issei said.

" Do you really like me, I mean would you stay by my side, would you still love me even if I did something bad in the past or if I make some bad choice in the future." Issei asked wanting to know her real answer.

" How can you even ask that, of course I love you, I can tell you a million times that I will think differently about you." Tsubaki said turning Issei's head towards her.

" Issei, if there anything I need to know about or if you want to tell me, then please tell me. You have to realize that you're not alone anymore, I'm here for you." Tsubaki said cupping Issei's cheeks.

Issei then pulled away from her hands and kept his sights on the ground wondering if this is real, has he finally found someone he can trust fully.

" Tsubaki are I need to…no…. I want to tell you my childhood." Issei said taking in a deep breath.

" I'll listening to anything you have to say." Tsubaki said holding Issei's hand.

" When you're ready." Tsubaki said listening very closely.

" Ok here it goes…" Issei said ready to tell Tsubaki everything, finally ready to start trusting someone again.

( One hour later….)

After telling Tsubaki everything from his childhood to the present day, he was prepared for the worst outcome of Tsubaki turning against him.

" So….." Tsubaki said making Issei flinch.

" I don't know what to say, I mean I'm very sorry about mother." Tsubaki said grabbing Issei's hand.

" It's okay, I mean I do miss her a lot, but it's thanks to her that I'm who I am today." Issei said showing a weak smile.

" Also I never knew you known Sona back then, does she still remember you?" Tsubaki asked.

" I don't know I never asked, but I only saw her one time as a kid, but I remembered her because she was the first friend I made. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't remember me, it wouldn't be the first and it won't be the last time someone had forgotten me." Issei said.

As Tsubaki was looking sad, Issei tried to change the topic off of him and tried to learn more about her.

" So enough about me, what about you what were you like when you were a kid?" Issei asked curiously.

" There's really not much to say, I was reincarnate into a devil by Sona and since then she was my master and friend. I never had a lot of friends growing up besides everyone in the student council. I was bullied a little in middle school." Tsubaki explained to Issei.

" I'm sorry to hear that, here I am complaining about my life when I should be comforting you." Issei said feeling guilty of only thinking of himself.

" It's okay, I mean I did have someone to keep my mind off the pain." Tsubaki said reassuring Issei.

" Sona." Issei guessed.

" No." Tsubaki replied.

" Then who?" asked Issei.

" You." Tsubaki said looking into Issei's eyes and smiling.

" Wait…..what?" Issei asked very confused.

" You were the one that kept my mind from the pain. You may not remember, but we went to the same middle school together. You stood up for me once, no boy had ever done that for me before. So since then I fell in love with you." Tsubaki said in hopes of getting Issei to remember.

" I'm sorry, I don't remember a lot from my childhood besides what I told you. To tell you the truth as each day goes by I remember something new." Issei said rubbing the back of his head ashamed.

" It's okay I kind of felt like you wouldn't remember, but that doesn't matter anymore, what matter is that I can finally be with you." Tsubaki said as she hugged Issei burying her head in his chest.

As Issei return the gesture, he couldn't help but thought how much Tsubaki and him now know more about each other than before.

' I knew I was missing something in my life, but who would of thought it was this. It's been a long time since I felt loved, am I even allowed to have happiness in my life even after everything I been though, after everything I've done.' Issei thought as he hugged his girlfriend tighter and closing his eyes while resting his chin on top of Tsubaki's head.

' I know this might never last forever, but I might as well enjoy it until then.' Issei thought as the both release each other.

" Tsubaki I….. I….." Issei said nervously.

Gathering up all of his courage he said something he thought he would never say in his life.

" Tsubaki I love you." Issei said blushing heavily.

Hearing nothing but silence, Issei looked at her only to find her in tears.

" What's wrong, did I do anything wrong?" asked Issei.

" No it's nothing, it's just I always dreamed of this moment, I love you too." Tsubaki said trying to look happy but couldn't because her emotions kept overwhelming her.

Tsubaki then controlled herself when she felt Issei pinching her cheeks lightly.

" Ow, that kind of hurt what was that for?" Tsubaki asked rubbing her cheek.

" To show you that you're not dreaming, I love you for real." Issei said thinking how stupid and cheesy that line was.

 **[ WARNING LEMON ALERT]**

 **[ WARNING LEMON ALERT]**

As they were both in the moment, Tsubaki suddenly close her eyes and lean in for a kiss. After a few seconds Issei return the kiss and the two lover's tongue dance ferociously as Tsubaki placed both of her hands on Issei's cheeks for a deeper kiss. As the kiss got more aggressive, Issei couldn't stop his hands from touching Tsubaki's beautiful slender body. As he laid her body down on the couch, his hands immediately went to the buttons on her uniform. As he was about to undo the first button, his hands were suddenly stop by another pair of hands. As he looked up only to see Tsubaki's face very redden, he had a face very worried.

" It's not like I don't want to, trust me I really do it's just I don't know what to do." Tsubaki said embarrassed.

Tsubaki then calmed down as she wrapped her arms around Issei's neck preparing to give her first time to the one she loved.

" You can do whatever you want, just please be gentle." Said Tsubaki.

As she gave Issei permission, he kissed her forehead comforting her and continue to unbuttoned her top. As he finished he stopped to admire her beauty, as he notice she wasn't wearing anything fancy, just a simple purple lacy bra. Not wanting Tsubaki to be embarrassed, he started to take off his shirt until he stopped halfway remembering his gem where his heart supposed to be.

" What's wrong you stopped." Tsubaki asked.

" Tsubaki you'll love me right?" Issei asked needing to be sure one more time.

" Issei we had this conversation already." Tsubaki replied.

" I know, but you'll love me no matter what my body looks like?" asked Issei.

" Yes I will." Tsubaki said starting to get impatient.

As Issei fully took off his shirt, he felt a hand rub against his chest. Looking down he can see Tsubaki touching every inch of him. Tsubaki on the other hand tried to control herself as she started to drool a little at Issei's well tone body. As she examined his body she realized why he was nervous as she saw the gem.

Issei then took the moment to unhook her bra, but as it came off Tsubaki immediately tried to cover herself only to be stopped by Issei. He then got close to her ear and whispered that her body was gorgeous.

Issei then kissed her while fondling her right breast making Tsubaki moan in pleasure. Wanting to be more adventurous she then made a request.

" s...suck….suck my breast please." Tsubaki said covering her eyes with her fingers in embarrassment.

Hearing her request, he slowly kissed her cheek then her neck making her moan even louder, then finally sucked her left breast while rubbing her right breast between his thumb and index finger.

Tsubaki couldn't control herself as her moans started to get louder as Issei continue to suck harder.

Tsubaki wanting to feel more pleasure wrapped her arms around Issei's head and pulled him in deeper.

Starting to get aroused he slowly made his way to Tsubaki's skirt and pulled it down her soft silky legs. Tsubaki then started to moan even louder than before as she could as she felt Issei's hand Rubbing up her legs.

Being more bolder Issei then slide his fingers inside her underwear and rubbed her pussy. Feeling his hand getting wet, he decided to tease Tsubaki.

" Enjoying yourself are we." Issei said with a smirk.

Tsubaki then pushed Issei back and got on top of him and went straight for his pants. As she pulled down his pants, she was surprised by his arousal. As she was stroking it she could hear Issei groaning.

" Who's enjoying themselves now." Tsubaki said teasing Issei back as she stroke harder and faster.

Tsubaki was hesitant at first, but then decided to go further and lick his throbbing member.

" T…T…Tsubaki. " hearing Issei calling her name made Tsubaki realize that she was doing a good job.

She then engulfed his entire member in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down slowly while licking every part of it.

She didn't care if it was hard to breathe or the weird taste of it as long as her lover was satisfied she was happy.

As she was sucking she slide two fingers inside her underwear and started to masturbate. Feeling waves of pleasure she swirled her tongue around Issei's cock.

After a couple of minutes of sucking Issei's cock, she heard Issei trying to talk.

" Tsubaki I…I…going… to…" Issei said breathing heavy.

" It's okay cum if you want." Tsubaki muffled as her mouth was occupied by Issei's hard cock.

Not long after Tsubaki's mouth was filled with cum. Hearing that guys like it if girls swallow it she tried it for herself only to cough it up.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't help myself it just felt so good." Issei said as he brush Tsubaki's hair out of her face.

" We can stop if you want, I mean I don't want to force you." Issei said trying to comfort Tsubaki who was still coughing.

" No it's okay I want to continue, I'm ready." Tsubaki said hiding her face embarrassed by her bold statement.

Ready to become one, Tsubaki laid Issei on his back and got on top of him to lower herself near his cock. As Issei's cock started to penetrate Tsubaki entrance, she whimpered in pain as inch by inch it started to go inside her.

" You okay, don't push yourself take you time." Issei said worried as he saw blood dripping from down from her pussy.

" It hurts, but if I'm with you I can handle the pain." Tsubaki said trying to be brave.

" Come here I'll make you feel better." Issei said as he brought Tsubaki close for another heated kiss.

As their tongue explore each other's mouth both of Issei's hands went to grope and fondle Tsubaki's wonderful breasts.

After Tsubaki started to feel better, she started to move a little feeling pleasure from her lover.

" Ahhhh….Issei this fe…..feels amazing my hips can't seem to s….stop." Tsubaki said moaning.

Tsubaki then placed her hands on Issei's stomach to balance herself feeling all of the pain gone.

" Ah Tsubaki g…go faa…faster." Issei said never feeling this much pleasure before.

" Ts…Tsubaki I…..I…I'm….." Issei trying to warn Tsubaki.

" I know… me t….too." Tsubaki said moaning very loudly.

After a few minutes Issei released his load inside Tsubaki's pussy making her have her first orgasm.

 **[ LEMON END]**

 **[ LEMON END]**

After they calmed down, Tsubaki collapsed on top of Issei resting her head on his chest. Issei then wrapped his arms around Tsubaki who was starting to fall asleep closed his eyes to sleep as well.

As Issei fell asleep he started to have a nightmare…..

 _Issei suddenly open his eyes only to find Tsubaki gone. He looked around to find himself in a dark black fog. As he started to walk forward he suddenly found himself in his childhood home. Remembering the tragedy he drop to his knees covering his ears hearing screams._

" _It's not real it's not real it's not real." Issei repeated to himself._

 _Issei then stopped hearing nothing but silence when suddenly he heard a scream again making him scared to do anything. As he looked down he saw his boosted gear activated and covered in blood. He looked around again and found himself area unfamiliar to him._

 _Issei then found a body on the ground in the distance. As he started to run towards it, all around him he saw events from his past. People he loved that died, people he killed, then suddenly when he got close to the body, a scream was heard so loud that Issei's ears started to bleed. Finally the scream stop and everything was quiet. When Issei looked down to see the body, his eyes widen in shock as he fell back noticing that the body belonged to Tsubaki. Hearing multiple screams, Issei covered his ears in fear and found all around him bodies of everyone he knew and met massacred and dead._

 _He then found himself in his balance breaker, when all suddenly everything disappeared in a explosion._

Opening his eyes, he awaken from his sleep to find Tsubaki face close him.

" Tsubaki?" Issei said surprised and happy to see his girlfriend alive and well.

Tsubaki on the other hand was very worried and looked like she was scared.

" Issei you were screaming and mumbling things in your sleep, are you okay." Tsubaki said wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

" Yeah it's nothing important okay." Issei said trying to think back about everything he saw.

" But Issei you looked frightened." Tsubaki said while being pushed off by Issei so he can get dressed.

" Look if I said it's okay then it's okay!" Issei yelled.

As Tsubaki sat there quiet and surprised at Issei's suddenly outburst, she was about to apologize for being clinging only to have Issei interrupt her.

" Look I need to go I'll see you at school or something." Issei said as he left out the door.

" Draig wake up I need to talk about something." Issei called out.

" Draig wake up." Issei repeated losing patience.

" Draig….. fine you stupid dragon." Issei said giving up.

As Issei turn on his phone he saw multiple calls and messages all being sent by Asia. Opening a message expecting a yelling on why he didn't come home was instead a message making Issei run like his life depend on it. The message Issei read was Asia saying she was being attacked by fallen angels was begging for help.

 **[A/N] – Well that's the end of the chapter I hope you enjoy. A couple of things before I leave I will explain Issei's past more in flashbacks in future chapters and sorry if the lemon was bad it was my first time writing one so I'll try to do better next time. And lastly I'll try to update as much as I can in my free time as I'll be busy with school coming up so until next time.**


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note

Hey everyone sorry this is not a chapter but I'm here to tell you that I'm rewriting this story. Now to those who read my story probably remember that I tried to rewrite this story before but I decided not to but now I have the motivation to do it. Reading my story now I realize that its looked forced and confusing and ….. terrible, hahaha. But I am currently working on the rewrite right now. The story will have a harem but Tsubaki as the main girl. I would like for you to tell me who you would like to see in the harem. I hope you will support me on my decision and I will notify you when the story is up. Until then wish me luck.


End file.
